Vampire's Kiss
by MaidenofAlchemy
Summary: A lot can happen in small moments. ((Based on Rondo of Blood. Three-part))
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Castlevania series, which is the sole property of Konami. This story is based off an element of the plot of _Rondo of Blood_, which came out before _Symphony of the Night_.

* * *

Part 1

…

The parlor was filled with many things. Books, scrolls, and tomes lined the shelves. Weapons lay on tables besides potions and holy relics. Much of these items were older than the Belmont Manor itself.

Annette Renard sighed heavily as she looked around. The history in this room filled her with a sense of foreboding awe. She glanced at the portraits of past Belmonts. Most of them were the patriarchs of the family she would soon be a part of.

"ANNETTE!"

She jumped, turning to see her little sister standing behind her. "Maria, it's rude to shout."

Maria crossed her arms and pouted. "It's not my fault that you were not paying attention."

Annette sighed. Her sister often forgot her manners, not that their parents enforced them on the spirited girl like they did to Annette. Before Annette could scold her sister, she noticed her fiancé leaning against the doorway. She blush a bit, embarrassed by Maria.

"It is okay, Annette." Richter assured her as he moved closer.

Annette smiled but realized the time. The sun was nearly setting outside. "Maria and I should get going. Are you hunting tonight?"

Richter nodded, always somewhat grim when his duty was mentioned. Annette gave him a soft smile. She went over to him, placing a hand on his arm. Annette would have kissed him but Maria was here and the girl had a habit of acting grossed out when she saw Annette kissing Richter.

Maria looked around the parlor, paying more attention to the weapons. Annette sighed while her sister gawked at a finely crafted sword. Maria was too young to understand the value of the rest of the items in the room.

"Come on, Maria." Annette called out.

Richter gave her a knowing smile. "I'll be fine. I always am."

Annette nodded. She turned and hurried after her sister who was already out the front door. Maria glanced at her.

"Don't even say a word." Annette warned her.

"You never say that to Iris or Tera." Maria pouted.

"They are my friends and my age, Maria." Annette felt a slight headache starting. "Besides, you dislike seeing me kiss Richter."

"You two are not married yet." Maria pointed out, as if that made all the difference.

Annette resisted on rolling her eyes and only continued to walk. Maria huffed at her. They were entering town now. Most of the people were within their homes by now, locking themselves in for the night.

Everyone sensed evil upon the stirring wind. For Annette, it sent a chill down her spine despite the late summer weather. She bit her lip at the thought. '_Richter's here. He won't let anything happen._'

Suddenly, a scream shattered through her thoughts. Annette and Maria looked over their shoulders as something large flew up above a nearby house. The hideous monster opened its fang-filled mouth and spewed out flames upon the building.

More screams echoed as the home went up in flames, drawing men from other buildings to try and help. However, more monsters appeared. They did not hesitate to attack the people who foolishly came outside.

Annette grabbed Maria's arm and began to run. They ran through the streets, joined by others who decided to flee the area. Maria couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the monsters than now followed the people trying to escape. Suddenly, she felt Annette's hand slip from her arm as they were pushed apart by the crowd.

"ANNETTE!" Maria screamed, struggling to look for her sister as she was forced to further away. She managed to get to an ally which was empty and looked at the people running past. She didn't see her sister.

A soft scrapping echoed behind her. Maria spun on her heel and nearly screamed at the creature that lurked just behind her. Before she could react, it attacked and knocked her against the closest wall. Maria collapsed, unconscious.

…

Annette ran through deserted streets as buildings burned around her. Her lungs labored for breath as she forced herself to keep going. Somehow she had gotten separated from Maria and then other people when a barraged of monsters appeared in her path, forcing her to escape through an alleyway.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of glass shattering and looked up. A skeleton wearing armor and holding dual swords leapt from a second-story window and landed in front of her, blocking her path. She absently recognized it as a skeleton blaze, having read some of the monster journals kept by the Belmonts.

Annette stopped, gasping as the skeleton lifted its swords in a battle pose. Annette took a step backwards when she sensed something worse coming from behind. Gasping again, she spun around. She watched in horror as a dark figure rose from purple mist. This new threat appeared to be a man, though she couldn't be sure since the hood of his robes covered his face.

"How lovely…" The man spoke with a cruel tone. "A fitting girl for Count Dracula. Now, come to me."

Shivers ran down her spine at the mention of the Count. Annette took a step back from the man. She glared defiantly at him. "No! I'll never submit to your master. I'd sooner die here!"

"Ha! So much the better." The man retorted in a mocking sneer. "Besides, once you marry my lord, '_death_' will lose all meaning for you."

Annette breathed in sharply. "….Richter…."

Then a human-like shadow appeared in the air behind the man. Annette felt her blood go cold. Even her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Hold a moment, Shaft!" A deep voice commanded the man.

The man turned and faced the shadow. "Of course, Master. What brings you here?"

'_Master? W-wait, that's Dracula?_' Annette paled as she felt the shadow look upon her. This was archenemy of the Belmont, hovering before her.

"That young lady has a certain '_connection_' with my old foes…the Belmonts. Bring her alive. I have a most amusing idea." Dracula ordered Shaft.

"By your command." Shaft gave a small bow before facing Annette. "The Master bids you sleep, girl."

Shaft raised his hand. Before Annette could react, there was a harsh white glow. She was unconscious before she fell to the ground.

Dracula smirked as he watched. "We must prepare a proper welcome, Belmont…"

* * *

Author's Note

Hi, everyone, guess who's back? I'm expanding the one-shot into a three-shot. I hope everyone enjoys this. Also, I wanna thank JK-Chan for helpful input which will show in part 2.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Castlevania series, which is the sole property of Konami. This story is based on the plot of _Rondo of Blood_, which came out before _Symphony of the Night_. This is fan fiction, not canon fiction.

* * *

Part 2

…

Annette did not know how long she had been in the darkness. Sure, candles dimly lit the room she was held in, but they failed to burn out, and time seemed endless in this castle. Sighing, she clasped her hands together and began to pray again.

"It is needless to pray, girl." A velvety, deep voice spoke from the doorway. "God does not listen."

Annette bowed her head. She refused to look at the man…no, demon, who was the reason she was here. She began to whisper her prayer out loud in attempt to irritate him into leaving.

Dracula chuckled; he was amused by her little display. He walked forward until he stood beside the young woman, his nocturnal eyes gleamed red as he studied her. The maiden had great beauty.

Slowly, he raised a hand and gently caressed the side of her face. Dracula enjoyed how she flinched at his touch. "One as lovely as you should not be wasted to time and death."

Annette jerked from him, taking several steps backwards. She pulled out a dagger she had found in the room, holding it against the flesh of her neck. "I would rather die!"

Dracula smirked, revealing his fangs. The sound of her heart beating fast was like a soft melody. Now that he thought about it, it has been far too long since he had a maiden to warm his bed. The vampire held his hand out. "_Come to me,_"

Annette had met his eyes in anger and defiance when she backed away from him. But it was too late to look away before his mind took control of hers, willing her to him. She mentally scolded herself for looking into the eyes of a vampire. Well aware of what was happening, Annette could only watch in horror as she walked to the Dark Lord.

Dracula traced her jaw line and lifted her chin. He lowered his head, capturing her lips with his. Annette tried to struggle, but her body disobeyed her and she returned his kiss. Unwilling, she moaned into the kiss as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. _No, no, no_… Her mind kept chanting.

Suddenly, Dracula pulled away. "Ah, Belmont has arrived. It is a shame we cannot…continue,"

Annette found that she had control of her body again. She backed up, looking up at him in horror. But she felt a sliver of hope. So Richter had come for her and the others, if they were still alive.

Dracula bowed a bit. "We shall meet again soon, my dear."

And then, he left her. Annette closed her eyes and she dropped onto the floor. She held her hands over her pounding heart, praying again.

* * *

Author's Note

Here's part 2. Again, this is based off _Rondo of Blood _and doesn't include anything from SotN. Reviews are welcomed, but please, all I ask is for readers to respect my fanfic. Do not tell me that I should scrap my story because it does not meet your standards. Also, I'm setting up a poll. I'm debating on part 3, if it should be based of the good or bad ending of Dracula X Chronicles.


End file.
